


Locker Room Fun

by stelladelnordxd



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:25:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelladelnordxd/pseuds/stelladelnordxd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth has to try and stay in character during his segment but Roman never makes it easy. What do they do when they have a few moments?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locker Room Fun

Stay in character, he thinks to himself, over and over again as Roman comes out from the audience. He’s been chastised enough by Hunter, smiling whenever Roman’s music hits that stay in character is a mantra repeated often enough he’s surprised he doesn’t say it aloud. He knows Roman was told the same thing, and it feels like Roman has a better time of staying in character than Seth does because god damn it, does he ever want to grin goofily up at his long-time boyfriend as he walks into the ring.

Stay in character, he whispers to himself, making a move to relax his face and look annoyed at the fact that he’s been interrupted again. It’s nearly impossible though, with the fact that even being around Roman has his body buzzing, electricity going through his veins when he looks at the slightly older man. All he wants to do is jump him and run his fingers through Roman’s hair but he knows that doing so is – well, it would probably have them either fired or heavily fined for the scandal of it happening on live television.

Stay in character, he mumbles while conspicuously looking over Roman before stopping as he feels himself harden in the little room he has in his pants. A whimper ends up escaping anyways when the other man looks at him with a smirk, no doubt knowing the effect he’s having on Seth and now Seth just really wants to kiss that smirk off of Roman’s face. No, punch it off. He has to stay in character, god damn it. The next few minutes go by quickly for Seth, until Roman begins speaking at Randy and Randy blows a kiss to Roman.

Stay in character, he chants but he knows his face is showing how angry and jealous he is, especially when he sees Roman chuckling at the action. The minutes afterwards seem to go by slower and all Seth wants to do is storm off into the backstage area and have his way with Roman, but it almost seems like that won’t be happening any time soon.

Stay in character, he thinks when he realizes that he nearly missed his cue for his next line and he has to look away to get it back, to stop thinking about Roman and Randy and his insecurities. How he manages to get through the segment he doesn’t understand, but as he’s making his way up the ramp, he can feel Roman looking at his back, sending shivers up his spine.

He’s near the Gorilla position now, walking by Orton when he realizes that Randy is smirking at him and it takes everything he has not to go over and punch the much older man. Instead, he continues walking by, letting out a small growl as he passes the man completely before making his way to his locker room and standing in front of an empty cubby with his eyes closed.

He’s in there for ten minutes before he feels familiar arms wrap around his middle and without thought, his entire body relaxes, tension leaving his shoulders, his body slumping. He’s lucky that Roman knows him so well, knows to keep him in his arms as he slumps or he would end up on the ground and as Roman kisses his neck, a little noise leaves his throat, and he can feel Roman grin against his skin.

“Bugger,” He mutters, turning briefly in Roman’s arms before wrapping his own around Roman’s neck, bringing them closer. All he wants is to just feel his boyfriend against him and he lets out a content little sigh after a few moments, unknowingly sighing.

“You were jealous,” Roman whispers after a few minutes and Seth can feel his smile fading.

“Of course I was. I know Randy does it because he knows it bothers me, but –” He begins before trailing off and rubbing his face. He looks up at Roman before smiling and kissing him lightly, pulling Roman closer than before as the kiss becomes heated. As Roman runs his fingers through his hair, Seth lets out a little groan, thrusting into his boyfriend as he feels his dick harden in his pants.

“Fuck,” He groans before stepping away and trying to take off the leather. “Fucking, fuck, I hate getting hard in these pants,” He groans as Roman laughs, causing him to scowl. “Don’t act so innocent, Reigns, I know you hate takin’ ‘em off of me as much as I do,” He groans while the pressure releases from his dick and it springs free.

When he doesn’t hear a response from Roman, he looks up only to see Roman with his mouth open, which causes him to laugh. “Yeah, you love my cock, don’t you big guy,” He snorts, noticing Roman roll his eyes in response as he gets to his knees. Seth finds himself gulping as he looks down at Roman, eyes widening when he feels Roman’s breath across his dick.

“Fuck,” He mutters as Roman chuckles.

“As much as I’d love to, I’m pretty sure you have a segment coming up,” He responds before swallowing Seth down, sucking and bobbing as he does so. Seth groans, head slamming against the top of the cubby, eyes closing as his fingers find their grip in Roman’s hair.

“I hate it when we can’t fuck,” He mutters, breath stuttering briefly when Roman does a thing with his mouth. “And I love it when you do that,” He states, thrusting lightly into his boyfriends mouth. Roman hums in response, making Seth thrust faster and groan.

“Fuck, Rome. I’m not gonna last long,"He says, fingers clenching Roman’s hair before—

"FUCK!” He shouts after feeling Roman’s hand on his balls, his cum sliding down Roman’s throat. His eyes are open, staring at Roman whose staring back as he swallows before cleaning himself off and pulling Seth’s pants back up, causing the younger man to let out a hiss.

“Randy might flirt with me to piss you off, baby boy, but at the end of the night, I’m going home with you, thinking of you, planning the rest of my life with you,” Roman whispers, kissing him lightly on the lips before walking away with a wink as Seth groans and blushes.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on FFnet and Tumblr.


End file.
